


Turkey Day

by modestfuckup



Series: Fat, Happy Alpha Dad [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Fat!Derek, It's thanksgiving y'all, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Stiles, Past Mpreg, Weight Gain, alpha!Derek, chubby!Stiles, like fat fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: Stiles makes a thanksgiving meal for his family. His alpha is very hungry.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fat, Happy Alpha Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy turkey day! I thought of this kind of last minutes and thus spent the day writing this between homework and my own thanksgiving celebrations.   
> I hope you like it!

Derek wakes to the sounds of pots and pans banging together in the kitchen. He absentmindedly reaches over to his husband’s side of the bed, to find that it is empty and cold. This kind of makes him angry but then he remembers why Stiles must have gotten out of bed so early. 

It has been a long time since Derek was able to quickly get out of bed. The last 40ish pounds that put him over 500 haven’t made that any easier. He takes the sleep apnea machine off his head, dangling it on the side of the headboard over his shoulder. 

He pushes himself up, allowing his big belly to fall into his lap. Stiles usually helps him with this next bit, but he knows his husband is busy preparing for the biggest meal of the year. Once Derek is fully seated, he moves one leg to hang off the side of the bed. His to feels the carpet, and his belly surges to fill the little bit of empty space between his thighs he leg just made. It’s not much, especially since Derek’s over leg follows quickly behind it, causing his belly to jostle more than anything. 

His stomach is empty, and while blubbery and mountainous, it’s flat. Derek knows Stiles gets turned on by any part of him, but this morning belly, flat and fleshy with malleable fat is one of Stiles’ favorites, compared to later when Derek’s belly will be hard and so, so much bigger. 

Now that both legs are firmly planted on the ground, Derek rocks on the bed and pushes himself up to a standing position. He hears the bed groan without his weight keeping it down. His fixes his sleep shirt, which had slid while he was sleeping, leaving one of his moobs out of the arm hole. The bathroom is a few paces away and he makes it in.

He takes a quick shower, though ‘quick’ is hardly a good identifier for how long it actually takes him to clean his mammoth body. The extendable lufa helps him reach all of the nooks and crannies he can’t reach, though that is usually Stiles’ job. 

The clock says it’s almost 9am, when he gets out of the shower. The kids should be up. Derek dresses in a pair of sweats and a nice sweater, it’s a chucky cable knit so when Derek puts it on it makes him look bigger. 

Exiting their bedroom, and the house is already alive with the heavenly smell of Thanksgiving. 

“Daddy!” Lizzy yells as soon as she sees him enter the living room. She bolts over, Paige quick on her heels. Derek’s heart swells at the sight of them. He loves his kids so much, he never thought he’d ever be this happy, and yet…

“Hi baby girls,” Derek says, he bends over as much as he can and lifts Paige, using he belly as a shelf. She’s 4 now, and almost too big to be carried. 

“I’m not a baby,” Paige pouts. She’s been in this new phase since they told the kids about the new babies on the way. She was  _ not _ a baby because now she’s a big girl. Kid logic. 

Derek walks, or waddles, into the kitchen, with Paige balanced on his belly and Lizzy holding his other hand. 

There, with Dustin wrapped around his leg and chopping vegetables, was his beautiful omega. He’s got an apron up over the crest of his belly, only 4 months along but his belly is already impressive. The twins resting happily under the protective hand placed there. Derek also wonders how much of that weight is just the smallest amount of chub that’s been creeping onto Stiles steadily the past year or so. 

“Hi,” Derek says, leaning on one of the counters. 

“Hey,” Stiles looks up and takes the few steps to close the distance between them. Leaning over both their bellies, Stiles pecks a kiss onto Derek’s lips. “Breakfast should be ready in a few. Lizzy, will you set the table?”

Lizzy nods and flitters to the place where they keep the plates. 

“Good morning Dustin,” Derek says down to where his son is clinging to his Papa. 

“Hi Daddy,” it’s a small and sweet greeting. Dustin has always been more attached to Stiles than he was to Derek, but Derek knew it probably meant his son is an omega. 

Derek turns and goes to sit at the table. His chair is big. It’s reinforced and wide enough that his ass doesn’t hang off the sides. It looks more like a bench, but it’s all his. Lizzy flits around putting plates and napkins down for everyone, giving the biggest plate to Derek. Paige talks to Derek, still seated on his belly. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Derek says as Lizzy pours him some milk. Paige keeps talking about what she learned in school this week about Thanksgiving. 

Stiles enters a few moments later with a big skillet of eggs and bacon. 

“Seats everyone,” Stiles calls out. Immediately, Lizzy takes her seat. It takes a few more minutes to get Paige into her chair, Stiles lifts Dustin into his. Stiles goes around and puts eggs onto everyone’s plate, giving the kids less and Derek more. The same for the bacon. There was way more than they could possibly eat, Derek knows Stiles knows that. Stiles pours everyone’s juice and gets himself a cup of (decaf) coffee before taking his own seat. 

They enjoy their breakfast. Paige seems endless in her new found knowledge about Thanksgiving, which Lizzy corrects every step of the way. Dustin pushes his food around the plate. Derek knows he’s not talking, he rarely does at meals. Instead, he lets his hand automatically shovel the food from his plate to his mouth like he usually does. Stiles humors the kids with questions and stories as they eat. 

“I’m fully daddy,” Lizzy says, still about half what Stiles served her on the plate. 

“Okay,” Derek puts his hand out and Lizzy passes her plate. Paige decides she’s done too and passes it to Derek as well. Dustin gives his plate to Stiles. 

“Oh don’t tell me no one saved room for dessert?!” Stiles exclaims as he gets up, placing a hand on his back for support, as he returns to the kitchen. The girls look surprised, just as surprised as Derek. 

Within a few moments, Stiles returns with a hot dish. “Cinnamon rolls anyone?” 

The kids erupt in excitement, seemingly forgetting that just a moment ago they were done eating. But Derek, more than anyone, knows you can  _ always _ make room for dessert. 

Stiles serves up the kids each one roll, and drizzles the icing on top. Paige’s pupils look blown as she watches the icing fall all over hers. Stiles takes one for himself and leaves the rest of the pan with Derek, where 8 more sit uninced and ready to be eaten.

Derek quickly shovels the rest of his eggs into his mouth so he can eat his cinnamon rolls. 

It was a good breakfast. Lizzy, Paige, and Dustin help clear the table, Derek a little too full to move. 

“Dinner should be ready about 5,” Stiles announces. 

“And lunch?” Dustin asks, which Derek was also wondering about. 

“I made you a big breakfast so you can wait until dinner,” Stiles announces before retreating into the kitchen. Stiles was going to be cooking all day, they all knew to keep out of his way. 

And so they did. Derek eventually made his way to the couch in the living room. He pulls his makeshift desk up, and goes through his email quickly because he doesn’t really want to bother with work today. The girls put on the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. In a rare moment, Dustin comes up and tucks himself into Derek’s side with his blankie before falling asleep. 

It must has seemed like a good idea all around because Lizzy and Paige joined soon as well. 

Derek takes the opportunity to put on his own television, a rare occurrence. He puts on some football and watches as the Cowboys lose again. 

The house starts filling with the most amazing smells. Paige can’t stay away and goes to check on Stiles. She returns with snacks. Chopped carrots for her and her brother and sister and a bowl of mashed potatoes for Derek. 

The day goes on. The kids come in and out of the living room, Lizzy goes to her room at some point. Dustin moves from the kitchen to Derek’s side most of the day. Stiles comes and sits with them for a minute before going back because some timer has gone off. 

Someone puts on the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special, and Derek wonders who they’re going to hire to put up Christmas lights this year, he nor Stiles can get on a ladder.

As dinner gets closer, John comes over. 

“Grampa!!” The girls yell as John walks through the front door. Dustin peaks up from where he’s nestled into Derek’s side but doesn’t move, nor does Derek. 

“Hi girls,” John gives them a hug each. “Oh my you’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!” John says. 

“You saw us last weekend!” Paige counters. 

“Then you must have grown since then!”

“Hey John,” Derek says from his spot. 

“Hey Derek. Dustin there?” Derek nods and John looks over the back of the couch. “Hi Dusty.” Dustin looks up and give John a smile. He’s a quiet kid. Derek puts his hand up to shake John’s hand. 

“Stiles is in the kitchen,” Derek announces. John nods and heads that way, the girls trailing after him. 

Derek hears the reunion in the kitchen. Stiles and John always greeted eachother like they haven’t seen eachother in ages, when, like Paige said, they’d seen eachother last weekend. The clock on the way tells him dinner should be ready in an hour. Derek starts to feel his stomach rumble with hunger. 

Stiles and John start to reset the table. Paige and Lizzy helping where they can. John takes bowls and platters of food to the table, resting them in the center. Eventually, Derek sees the turkey come out. It’s big. Bigger than anything Stiles has made in the past. 

Everyone is called together for dinner, finally. Derek is led by Dustin to his chair. John cuts the turkey, and Stiles serves the kids. Derek waits patiently for the food to be sent his way, after everyone gets what they want. 

“Before we start eating,” Stiles says. The kids look ravenous, having skipped lunch they’d been complaining to Derek about being hungry most of the day. “Let’s go around and say what we are thankful for.” The kids make an annoyed groan, which causes Stiles, Derek, and John to laugh. “I’ll go first then,” Stiles says. “This year, I am so incredibly thankful to be pregnant with baby 4 and 5.” 

This causes John to look at Stiles with surprise. 

“Twins?!” John asks. Stiles decided to keep it from him, as a surprise for today. Stiles nods tears coming to his eyes. “Oh Stiles!” John reaches his hand over the table to where Stiles is sitting. Then looks to Derek with the same enthusiasm. “How wonderful! Twins!” 

The kids were bored of this information. “Can we eat?” Lizzy asks. 

“What are you thankful for, baby?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m thankful I didn’t have to go to school today,” Lizzy states. 

“I’m thankful that we get to EAT!” Paige says. 

“I’m thankful for Papa and Daddy,” Dustin whispers. 

Each response brings a smile to Stiles, Derek, and John’s faces. 

“Well,” John starts, “I am always so thankful for this family. You all are amazing and beautiful and talented. I cannot wait to meet my new grandchildren!” John lifts his glass to a toast. Derek and Stiles lift their own glasses. 

“Der?” Stiles asks. 

“I-” Derek smiles at Stiles who is sitting directly across from him. “I am also so thankful for this family. I was hanging out with my kids most of the day,  _ my _ kids. That was something I never thought I’d have a long time ago. But, I have an amazing husband who loves me, and 3 wonderful kids, and two more one the way. I can’t imagine my life without you all. I love you.” 

Stiles wipes a tear from his eye. Later, Derek knows Stiles will blame it on the hormones. 

“This looks delicious Stiles. Let’s dig in.” Derek picks up his fork and starts eating. Everyone else does the same. 

The kids, once again, talk. Filling the dinner silence with conversations mostly reiterating thoughts or ideas Derek has heard all day long to John and Stiles. 

Derek eats, filling his plate again and again as he finishes what he’s served himself. 

The turkey is tender and juicy. The mashed potatoes have garlic and cheese in them. There’s carrots that are drowned in butter, brown sugar, and marshmallows. A bowl of mac and cheese makes its way to Derek and it is divine. There’s ham, which Derek didn’t even know Stiles was making a ham. The stuffing is moist and hot, delicious from the amount of turkey juices. The rolls are fresh and homemade. 

The whole meal is amazing. 

“This is so good Stiles. Thank you,” Derek says as he hears the conversation die down. 

“Oh yeah Papa, this is GREAT,” Lizzy says, shoveling a fork of mac and cheese into her mouth. 

“Thank you honey,” Stiles says, taking his own bite of turkey. 

Eating slows again after a few more moments of cross talk. 

“Daddy I’m full,” Paige says, looking at Derek whose plate is almost empty. Derek puts his hand out and takes his daughter’s plate. 

“Me too Daddy,” Lizzy passes her plate too. Dustin’s plate is empty, and his eyes are half lidden, ready for a well deserved nap. 

“Dad, will you go get the pies from the counter?” Stiles is picking up a few dishes to take back to the kitchen. “Dustin, girls, help me pick up the table so we can eat dessert.” 

‘Dessert’ has them all up and helping. Derek leans back in his chair and finishes off the plates he’s been passed. There’s not much there, but it’s enough to push him from pleasantly full to stuffed. 

However, there is always room for dessert. 

Stiles puts Derek’s plate down in front of him. 

It’s piled high with so many different desserts. Pie, apple, pumpkin and chocolate creme, pumpkin roll, ice cream, chocolate cake, and what looks like pudding. It’s a lot compared to all the other plates Stiles passed out, which has just one of the things on his. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Der,” Stiles pecks a kiss onto Derek’s cheek. Derek twists in his chair and wraps one hand around Stiles’ back, pulling him in for another kiss. His other hand comes up to rest on Stiles’ belly, and Stiles rests his on Derek’s. The kiss is short and sweet, but the girls still produce a chorus of ‘eeewww.’ 

“I’m so full,” Derek comments quietly. 

“There’s still a lot of leftovers that won’t fit in the fridge,” Stiles teases in his ear. 

“You did this on purpose,” Derek groans. 

“What ever do you mean, Der? I always buy a 50 lb turkey for 4 adults and three, four if you count the two halves, children,” Stiles winks as he stands back up and releases himself from Derek’s grasp. 

Derek gets through dessert, and even finishes off a couple more unfinished pie slices. He’s absolutely comatose and ready for bed when John and the kids finally start clearing the table. 

“That was so good,” Derek says. Stiles comes over and gives him another kiss. “Thanks for cooking. I know it was a lot.”

“Oh don’t worry. It’s nice. I like cooking,” Stiles admits, tucking himself into Derek’s side, letting Derek’s hand roam his backside before landing on his ass, giving a solid squeeze. Derek smells the moment Stiles lets a bit of slick release, he’s been super responsive the past few weeks. “Der,” it’s soft, almost a moan. 

“Hmm Sti-” Derek feels himself get excited, though buried under many, many pounds of flesh. 

“Okay,” John says, as he enters the dining room. “I guess I’ll get these kids upstairs and head out.” 

“Dad!” Stiles jumps, and Derek feels himself smile even as John’s face goes a little red. “I’ll help!” 

“You sure son?” 

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” John exits the dining room with Dustin in his arms, trailed by the girls. Derek and Stiles watch as their kids and John exit the room. Derek lets out a little laugh which causes Stiles to gently slap his shoulder. “It’s not funny.” 

“It’s kind of funny,” Derek responds with a laugh. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Will you be okay for a while?” 

“Yeah, I’m just,” he burps “digesting.” 

“Okay. We’ll be down in a bit.”

Stiles leans down to kiss Derek again before turning to leave the room the same way John did with the kids. 

Derek sits on his own, cherishing the silence, but missing the chaos. He rubs his belly, from where it peaks up right in front of him to down where it meets his thighs. It’s a lot. His belly is firm and big and hard. He presses into his flesh a couple of times, where there’s a dull pain from eating too much. He can’t move, he knows that much. The weight of all that he’s eaten will take at least a few minutes to disappear. 

His arms are heavy, and his eyes start to get just as heavy, the turkey finally taking its toll and making his sleepy. So, so sleepy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A porn-y continuation. I hope you enjoy!

When Derek wakes up, the table is completely clear and clean. Most of the lights are off, save for the hall light. Derek checks in with himself, and finds that he’s not as stuffed as he was when he fell asleep. He pushes his chair away from the table, and then uses the table to push himself up to standing. 

Derek sees that John’s car is gone from the driveway, and the clock on the wall tells him it is almost 10pm. He makes his way to the bedroom, where the tableside lamp is still on. 

“There you are, sleepy head,” Stiles closes the book he was reading. “Dad and I came back down to see you fast asleep at the table. Lord knows I can’t move you so we let you be.” 

“Did your dad leave?”

“Yeah, he helped me clean up the kitchen and dining room, then left pretty quickly to go sleep off his own turkey.” Stiles smiles, a nice gentle smile. 

Derek pulls off his sweater, he hadn’t realized how hot he had been, and put on his normal night shirt. He sits on the bed, hearing the damn thing groan under him, as he wiggles out of his sweats. He’s out of breath by the time he drops them to the floor. 

Stiles puts his book on the nightstand, and takes off his reading glasses too. 

“D’you have a good day alpha?” Stiles curls around Derek as he lays back in the bed. 

“Hmm, yeah.” Stiles starts rubbing circles onto Derek’s belly. 

“Did I do a good job cooking for you alpha?”

“Yeah.” 

“Did I serve you well alpha?” The tone of his voice clues Derek in that Stiles is looking for something more.

“Yes, my omega, you cooked so well for me. You served me so well.” Derek looks to Stiles. His pupils are wide. 

“Der-” Stiles whines, and just as he does, the scent of slick hits Derek’s nose. 

“Sti,” Derek motions for Stiles to move. He lays all the way back, only his neck supported by the pillows. Stiles crawls up onto Derek’s belly, putting his ass, straight on Derek’s chest. He didn’t even bother with underwear, he just  _ knew _ Derek would give him what he wanted. Stiles leans back,fully on top of Derek’s belly, his taint right in his alpha’s hungry face. 

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek says as the smell, that fucking  _ smell _ hits his nose. He starts licking up the slick that’s accumulated there. Stiles' feet are holding him up on the headboard, but Derek can feel Stiles writhing on top of him. One of Stiles'hands starts massaging the rolls of Derek’s belly, and manages to find the one that leads to his dick. 

Derek brings up his own hand, pushing his fat digit into Stiles wet and loose hole while his tongue takes in his tiny omega dick into Derek’s mouth. 

Stiles’ hand moves to grab as the length of Derek’s dick. He thumbs at the slit and that combined with the feeling of being full and Stiles’ weight on top of him is enough to make him come. He’s been toeing that line since sometime during dinner and he could finally release it. 

Even as he feels his own orgasm come and settle he doesn’t stop working on Stiles. 

Stiles, who made him a 50 lbs turkey. Stiles, who served him all day long. Stiles, the bearer of their children. 

Stiles, who was always,  _ always _ , ten times more sensitive while he was pregnant. Derek sticks in another chubby finger into Stiles’ cunt, pulsing in and out and curling them every once and a while. Stiles makes pornographic noises on top of Derek, his hand having left Derek’s dick to his own chest where Derek can’t see but  _ knows _ he’s playing with his sensitive nipples that will start budding into breasts any day now. 

Stiles comes. It’s loud and missy as his slick coats Derek’s hand and the little amount of spunk omega’s produce squirts into his mouth. He swallows that up too. 

On top of him, Stiles pants. His body twitches every few seconds with aftershock orgasms. 

“Holy shit, I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Stiles admits. 

They rest. Derek can feel the part of his belly where his cum splashed starting to get crusty. It’s not ideal, but he’s not going to ask Stiles to dig down there to clean it up just yet. 

Stiles twitches a few more times before he finally pushes himself up, straddling Derek’s big belly. “Hmm I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this addition!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a porn-y ending, go to the next chapter! If you like the fluffy ending you can stop here!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
